Evolution
by panda.party491
Summary: A new organization plans to create a new generation of super soldiers, genetically modified from birth and trained as elite assassins. When a child is rescued from the clutches of evil and turns out to be related to one of the avengers, will she be able to trust them? And will she be able to keep her freedom?... Rated T for violence and slight suggestion of rape but no details
1. Chapter 1

AN

This is my first fanfic so please don't be too harsh so far this is more of a prologue, the writing does get better! Also don't worry the avengers will appear in the next chapter. I hope you like and review, they will help me improve

* * *

"I am going to prove how much braver I am, with science!"

"Yeah, sure, okay, you do that."

"Aw, you know you're going to lose."

"Where did you find these pain simulators anyway?"

"My mum knows a guy who works here," came the reply from a petite young girl sat slouching on a hospital bed. As in any hospital, everything in the room was white but the large window covering the entire expanse of one wall gave it a more modern look. Kara looked out across her shoulder to the peaceful scene outside, the sun had just begun to set, throwing flecks of gold at the clouds that reflected off the glass skyscrapers below. She was sat on the bed closest to the window and flicked her head around as she heard a chuckle from the bed beside her.

"I swear your mum knows everyone!" These words came from an equally young boy, he was moderately good looking with short, flowing chestnut hair and glowing green eyes. He always had girls chasing after him yet Kara saw Luke more as a brother than as a possible love interest. The two would always be seen together, bickering playfully at one thing or another. Today's topic of interest was bravery. More specifically who could stand the most pain. So that was what had brought them to a local hospital to try out the pain simulators.

They were sat waiting patiently, snuggled into the sheets, when the nurse walked through the large double doors. She quickly checked their vitals were healthy before proceeding to pull out two large arm bands from one of the cupboards on the far wall.

"These are what create the pain. Are you both still certain you want to go ahead?" She waited for them to nod, "They are strapped onto the arm, like so, and send fake electrical signals to the brain which mimic pain. If you wish to stop just say and I will come over to take it off. Ready?"

"Of course!" Luke smirked at seeing Kara's raised eyebrow in response to this sudden enthusiasm.

The nurse flicked a switch on both sets of controls then sat down on a comfy chair to read a book. Immediately a small tingling sensation spread across Kara's body and her ice blue eyes widened in slight shock.

"Well, I didn't expect it to feel so...unnatural." She stated while furrowing her brows.

"What DID you exp-" he was interrupted by a sharp gasp, "What?"

"I-I thought I just...it felt like a needle stuck into my arm."

"Impossible, I disabled them." The nurse calmly stated, clearly wanting to continue reading. "There might be an electrical fault though, I should probably-"

The second interruption was Kara slumping back in the sheets, having been knocked unconscious.

"What the f-"

He never managed to finish the sentence as a dozen men in SWAT uniforms and clutching guns came smashing through the large window with a few rushing to each person in the room , whilst the rest stood guard and pulled the ropes back in. One man who seemed to be the leader took out a mobile phone from inside his pocket and held it to his ear.

"We have the girl," came a dark, foreboding voice that pierced the air like a knife.

The nurse and Luke were quickly knocked out with blows to the head, as one team unhooked Kara from the machines and turned the bed so it faced the windows. A large, black jet lumbered into sight while the loading deck was lined up to the room.

"Move out!" Came the loud bark.

The room immediately sprang into action once again as the men poured into the jet, pushing the bed that enclosed Kara with them. She was still in a deep sleep, and would be for several hours, blissfully unaware of the danger swallowing her innocent world.


	2. Chapter 2

Natasha hugged the walls and kept to the shadows as she crept down the corridor of the enemy base they were infiltrating. There was evidence to suggest that they had almost managed to replicate the super soldier serum so the avengers had been called in to wipe out the threat. The organisation was originally linked to HYDRA, a group had branched off after the disappearance of their leader but still stuck to their primary goals.

Quietly peeking into another room, Natasha hadn't seen anyone else so far but that didn't mean there wasn't anyone there. She had heard the captain's sharp grunts over the comms as he was about to give a report a few minutes ago, which indicated he had made contact with someone. After silently closing another door, she straightened up slightly from a crouch to allow herself more freedom in movement and placed her free hand back onto the comforting coolness of her gun.

Natasha gripped the edge of the wall as she peered around the corner. No one in sight. Stepping out confidently, she moved her hand ready to grip the next door handle. However she froze as something stole her eye before she could crouch down. The door in front of her looked different from the rest, it wasn't plastic but refined wood and wore a shining gold placard that read 'Project Stark'.

Keeping her voice to a whisper, she opened up the comms, 'Stark, there's a door here with your name on it, literally. I'm going to go in and check it out.'

'Finally, someone who recognises my brilliance!' Came the joyful reply from Tony Stark.

Natasha briskly turned her comms off again to then press down on the door's handle. Turning to brace herself against the wall, she opened the door a crack and looked through, listening intently.

She could neither see any people nor hear any breaths. Cautiously continuing to pull open the door she slipped through to close it behind her. Several tables littered around contained documents and photos but the white glow of something in front of her drew Natasha closer. After seeing that it was a viewing window and realising what she was looking at, she swore silently in Russian.

'Clint, I could use some backup here.'

'Will be there in a sec.' He replied.

I may have to endure pain on a daily basis, but that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt like hell every time. I was in the middle of yet another chemical resistance test, the vicious toxin having been administered not twenty minutes before. My veins burned with the fire that licked at my organs and muscles. To begin with the drug had caused me to spasm uncontrollably until my body slowly began to adapt and take control. I was now simply thrashing about in the bed to try and stop the burning sensation. There was no escape from the pain. There never was. Looking around the room now I suddenly realised that I was alone, in the midst of my suffering I hadn't noticed the observing scientists leave but I had heard the alarm. Maybe the alarm was a rescue team. Time had merged in my stay here, yet somehow I knew it had to be years. Somewhere in the depths of my mind I could remember something before this, before the other cell I had been held in. I can briefly remember colour, happiness and warmth, not a blistering heat but a welcomed kiss to my skin. Maybe finally I would be rescued to see that world again. Hope was the only thing I could cling to to avoid falling into insanity. Insanity was all that could describe this dark mess of pain and abuse.

As my thoughts had consumed me, the pain had gradually lessened to the point that my thrashing had stopped. Pain still wracked my body as I lay panting, brushing hair out of my clammy face. Eventually I had plucked up just enough strength to sit up only to jump up at the sound of a loud bang. Ungracefully falling off my bed onto the floor had not been part of my plan. Every muscle had tensed in protest and pain flared as I struggled to stand up. My head pounded, I gingerly tried to still my dizziness by holding my hand to it, still stumbling to stand upright.

The door flung open followed by a red haired woman in a black skintight suit. She directed her gun to me but somehow I felt she was here to help.

'Who are you.' As she spoke I noticed her voice was clear and controlled, this was a command not a question.

'I don't have a name, who do you work for?' A man appeared behind her but he was far less intimidating. The concern that flooded his eyes settled my heart and I took a deep breath to try standing again.

'We are with S.H.I.E.L.D.' S.H.I.E.L.D. I had heard a lot about them. How they had destroyed many of the organisation's bases and killed hundreds of members. This organisation was my enemy, and an enemy of an enemy was a friend...right? Perhaps these _were_ the good guys.

My brief fear must have shown because the man now stepped forward and spoke, 'We won't hurt you. Despite what you might've heard, we're the good guys.

'Nat, can I get an update on that room?' I heard the words clearly even though they were quiet.

It was the man who replied, the woman who I assumed was Nat was studying me intently. 'There's a girl in here, she's in a bad way. Looks like she might collapse any second.'

'No, no, I'm fine. It wears off.' I stumbled again but could stand up straight by now. Accepting help was failing. Failure was not an option.

'How many are left? Stark might know who she is.' The woman called Nat spoke this time.

'Just a coup-' A shrill whine sounded followed by several thumps. 'Never mind we'll be right there.'

'You know, you guys can't expect me to do all the work all the time!' This voice was incredibly sarcastic and mocking but had an element of fun coating it.

At this moment black was fraying the corners of my vision, and since I was swaying again I guess the drug had new after effects. My balance was slipping before I could notice, the floor rushing up to meet my face. But I never hit the floor. Something was holding onto me to keep me from falling. Eyes weakly swiveling I saw that the man had caught me and softly smiled.

'I-uh...thanks.' No one had ever caught my fall before, these situations were very far and few between. I'm not quite sure if I acted right but I guess his returned smile was a positive indication.

He pulled me back up to my feet with the majority of my weight rested on his. Trudging along carefully to avoid falling over, we made our way to the bed so I could sit down. Gripping onto consciousness was getting hard. I was almost half gone, both the redhead and the man staring at me the whole time, when I heard two more voices and snapped my head up. These voices sounded familiar, where were they from? The other rescuers! Of course! At least, I think these people are here to rescue me... Two men, one blonde and muscular, the other in some sort of red and gold suit rushed in with their eyes locked on me.

The hem of my short, plain white dress seemed very interesting at this moment. Eye contact with strangers had always made me uncomfortable, especially when I was outnumbered. Ignoring the woman and clear leader of the group talk about me in quietened voices was hard but I tried not to focus on their words. The metal suit was very intriguing, I found myself constantly looking in that direction and pondering how it worked. Their talking was getting louder, so annoyingly loud I grit my teeth in frustration.

'I can hear you.' I stated loudly. Silence had gripped the room and hung there awkwardly. 'Who are you people?'

The man in the suit held out his hand, which I shook cautiously, 'Tony Stark, more famously known as Iron Man, you may have heard of me.' He turned to gesture to the others. 'The one in the spangly outfit is Captain America, or Capsicle. Legolas here is Hawkeye and the redhead is Black Widow. Surely you must have a name?'

I shook my head, the only 'names' I remembered were degrading nicknames hauled at me by trainers or soldiers wanting to take a look at the 'freak'. I knew there were others like me, but I didn't know why I was singled out as different, 'I think I used to have a number...but I can't remember any names.'

'Got any family?'

I will admit the question caught me off guard, all these questions were slowly eating away at my consciousness and the darkness had lunged at the corners of my eyes. 'I don't know, I don't remember.' My uncomfortable shifts and wooziness seemed to have been noticed by the captain because he stepped forward to help steady me. I was ashamed by the weakness in my voice as it left my throat, 'What happens now?'

'We get you out of here.' His voice was determined, heroic and comforting. Smiling was something I hadn't done in a while, a small one was all I could manage as I collected my strength.

Before I had a chance to react Iron Man had appeared by my side and pricked my finger. The blood held me fascinated for a few minutes, the wooziness preventing me from feeling any pain.

'Jarvis, DNA analysis.'

'Sir, there is no recorded identity to match the sample but it appears to have a 50% match to your own DNA.'

'What? That's impossible!' Stark was staring directly at me with eyes ablaze with different emotions.

I almost didn't hear the barely audible words that came from the captain beside me, 'Project Stark...'

This all seemed strange, I must be having a dream. I couldn't possibly be Tony Stark's sister! The stress had wracked my consciousness like an earthquake, the devastating effects causing me to lose my battle and fall into darkness.


End file.
